The Genomics Core, under the direction of Dr. Jacob, will serve Projects by Cowley, Roman, and Greene in the genotyping[unreadable] of the congenic animals, sequencing, and providing bioinformatics support for all the Projects and Cores. This[unreadable] Core generates all wet lab genomic data related to genotyping the rats to generate the congenic and[unreadable] subcongenic animals using simple sequence length polymorphisms (SSLPs), generation of SSLP markers,[unreadable] cloning, sequencing, single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) detection and physical mapping (if needed). Dr.[unreadable] Jacob has extensive experience in all facets of this Core through his last 16 years of research. Dr. Jacob[unreadable] directs the Human and Molecular Genetics Center (HMGC) at the Medical College of Wisconsin (MCW). This[unreadable] center has in place all the personnel, equipment, robotics and laboratory information management systems[unreadable] required to meet the needs of this PPG. The genotyping component, highly automated, is set up to make early[unreadable] breeding decisions, which allows us to minimize the cost of rat housing. The Genomics Core will also direct[unreadable] many of the activities related to mutation detection and gene identification in Projects by Roman and Greene. Finally, gene[unreadable] hunting, high through-put sequencing and comparative genomics all require significant bioinformatics[unreadable] infrastructure. Dr. Jacob is the PI for the Rat Genome Database (RGD) and directs the Bioinformatics[unreadable] Program at MCW. As a result the analytical tools necessary for data analysis, gene identification and[unreadable] prediction, and gene expression analysis are all in place and operational.